La vida que nos queda
by Rooss
Summary: •One-shot• Kei tiene siete vidas que no son enteramente suyas. Shoyou solo cuenta con una vida restante. Esas eran advertencias que debían saberse pronto y que, seguramente, asustarían a cualquiera. Pero no a ellos que habían nacido para amarse no solo una, sino siete veces. Porque con una no les da, y porque de esa manera sienten como si fueran un paso delante de todos. [AU Nekos]


**Título:** La vida que nos queda.

 **Pareja:** TsukiHina.

 **Otras publicaciones:** Wattpad. AO3.

 **Notas:** Este One-shot fue escrito para el segundo intercambio del grupo de whatsapp -censurado :v - en el cual me tocó ** _Isela (BlueNova22_** ). La única restricción era ser AU, en este caso: Nekos. Ah, claro, y una de sus parejas favoritas. TsukiHina -brillo brillo-. Es el primer TsukiHina que escribo así que espero que haya quedado medio decente. Y pues, es todo(?) Espero les guste.

 **Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _— **L** a **v** i **d** a **q** u **e** n **o** s **q** u **e** d **a** —_

 _._

Cuenta una vieja leyenda que cuarenta días antes de alcanzar la joven adultez, a cada persona se le elige su pareja en el cielo. Dos almas que han sido creadas en el firmamento son unidas por un _mensajero,_ quien se encarga de hacer la elección entre esos dos individuos.

—Debes estar bromeando, _nii_ -chan.

 _"_ _Veamos, este niño será para este otro"_

—¿Qué puedo decir en mi defensa? Ese día me encontraba…em… _indispuesto_.

A mediados de Abril un mágico tiempo nació, y la desgracia cayó sobre Kei.

Desgracia que se pudo haber evitado si su hermano, un _"mensajero"_ en entrenamiento en aquellos días, hubiese hecho bien su trabajo. El sabio espíritu del gato de las montañas al que estaban ligados nunca se equivoca cuando une a dos personas y hace de ellas dos almas inseparables, del mismo modo que no lo hace cuando le otorga la edad adulta a los gatos más jóvenes una vez que se encuentran con su pareja y demuestran con actos que los mandatos del cielo siempre son los correctos.

—En resumidas cuentas deben darse un beso o tener sexo.

—Me niego.

A Shoyo, un sano y joven gatito de color nacarado, su abuela _–un gran sabio espíritu también del bosque-_ le había dicho que su encuentro con su pareja sería uno de los recuerdos y momentos más memorables de sus curiosas siete vidas. Estaba ansioso por cumplir los dieciséis y conocerlo en la ceremonia de presentación a la edad adulta, esa que se conmemoraba y revestía la parte más amigable del bosque donde solía jugar cuando niño.

Era tradición que todos los gatos jóvenes de su congregación asistieran para dar paso a la edad adulta mediante el encuentro con su pareja.

Shoyo había esperado mucho tiempo por ese día. Incluso se permitió bañarse todos los días de la semana anterior a sabiendas que su naturaleza le hacía querer rehuir al agua siempre. Incluso se había limado las garras y le había permitido a Natsu trenzar parte de sus cabellos y hacerle una bonita tiara con los mismos, dejando adornada sus esponjosas orejas con ésta.

Nada tenía porque salir mal.

Shoyo estaba ansioso desde la mañana de ese día visualizando mil escenarios en el que él y _–presuntuosamente-_ _ella_ finalmente se encontrarían y así darían rienda suelta a un amor puro y desenfrenado.

—Solo espero que no sea más alta que yo —recuerda haber dicho esa mañana a su madre.

Ahora, sin embargo, eso era la menor de sus preocupaciones aunque parecía un juego cruel saber que, además de enterarse que su pareja en realidad era un chico, éste media casi dos metros. Todo debía ser una equivocación.

—E-esto debe ser una terrible equivocación —insiste ahora, esperando una nueva resolución del gran sabio de la montaña mientras lo observa con súplica—. Yo no puedo estar ligado a Tsukishima.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque… —Shoyou mira con cautela a su izquierda.

Tsukishima Kei está de pie con el ficus desfigurado en horror y confusión.

A su lado hay dos personas más. Hinata sugiere que son su hermano y su madre.

No le sorprende ver a su familia pues durante la ceremonia es común que los familiares de ambos se conozcan. Shoyou había esperado el momento de su nombramiento como el resto de los demás gatos jóvenes. Esperaba ser llamado y sentir esa caminata, hacia el salón principal del templo, como un camino lleno de aprendizaje y emociones y una vez que llegara a la puerta que marcaría su destino esperaba sentir ese cosquilleo que todos presumen tener cuando están por ver, por primera vez, a su alma gemela.

Pero eso no sucedió.

Es su lugar, el horror.

—El manifiesto dice que Tsukishima Kei y Hinata Shoyou fueron unidos cuarenta días antes de alcanzar su edad adulta por un mensajero—el más alto de los dos mira a su familiar con disgusto.

Gesto que Akiteru prefiere no tomarle importancia mientras suda frío y evita chocar miradas.

—E-El manifiesto debe estar mal —insiste el más bajito.

Ese gatito que parece carente de proteínas. Kei lo conoce pues han asistido a la escuela juntos desde que sus primeras garritas empezaron a mostrarse. Sabe qué tipo de individuo es. Y porque lo sabe es que la diferencia entre personalidades es abismal.

—El manifiesto es inapelable e incorregible —afirma el adulto.

—El manifiesto debe tener el nombre de la persona que nos unió ¿cierto? —Kei rueda los ojos. Akiteru de pronto palidece—. ¡Quiero verlo!

—El manifiesto es confidencial.

—¿Pueden, por favor, dejar de repetir la palabra _manifiesto_? —Akiteru vuelve a respirar y Kei solo emite sonidos de hastío una vez que termina de hablar. Hinata finalmente lo ve propiamente y más se convence de que todo eso debe ser un error.

—¿Lo ve? ¡Él no puede ser mi pareja! ¡Solo mire como se comporta!

—El burro hablando de orejas.

—¡Soy un gato!

—Y yo una paloma.

—¡Suficiente!

Era claro que estaban malditos pues ¿de qué otro modo se definiría tener que pasar la noche, forzosamente, con el gato más torpe e idiota de su generación? Aquella no sería la noche donde las estrellas servirían solo de escenario para reafirmar el lazo que ya los uniría para toda la vida, era más bien una noche parecida a una escena de terror. Ver a Hinata treparse en cada mueble, de esa ridícula cabaña que más bien parecía cárcel, era como ver al animal que los representaba en su estado más puro.

Aquella no sería la noche ideal que todos los gatos jóvenes esperan tras conocer a su pareja. Ni siquiera durarían unas horas, a como estaban las cosas.

Otra tradición era esa.

Pasar la noche a lado de tu pareja.

Hacerlo no conllevaba a ningún acto impúdico. En realidad solo se buscaba iniciar la cercanía entre ambos y alimentar el tierno amor que sugería dicha estación. El propósito era la convivencia pues una vez unidos ese día lo serían hasta el último día de sus peludas vidas. Aquél pensamiento le recorrió la espina dorsal a ambos. Haberlos forzado a pasar la noche ahí con el propósito de que al menos, por la buena María, pudieran iniciar con un trato de amistad, eran expectativas altas.

Kei miró suplicante a su madre pidiéndole con la mirada que no lo permitiera.

Shoyo hizo algo similar. Enrolló su cola nacarada a la de su madre, maullándole, como si de esa manera pudiera evitarlo.

Kei suspiró por decimosexta vez en esa noche viendo a Hinata ir y venir como un salvaje entre las paredes de ese lugar. No podían darse el lujo de escapar dado que era una tradición de su congregación. Ir en contra de alguna de ellas era tentar su mala suerte o un posible destierro. En todo caso ¿quién necesitaba las tradiciones? , pensó cansino el rubio.

Ya era algo exótico tener cola y orejas. No necesitaba de más cosas.

Hinata, por ejemplo, era una de esas _cosas de más._

Más sonriente.

Más alegre.

Más irritante.

Más pequeño.

Más idiota.

Más todo.

Definitivamente Kei no quería lidiar con _un más_.

Al menos no lo que restaba de su vida.

O de sus vidas.

Rodó los ojos ante el pensamiento.

—¿A quién se le ocurrió esto de las siete vidas? —lanzó la pregunta al aire, fastidiado. El frío de la noche, junto a los sonidos estúpidos que hacía Hinata como una bestia enjaulada, no lo dejaban mantenerse tranquilo.

—¡Tsukishima! —el aludido viró el rostro forzosamente.

—¿Qué?

—¡Te propongo una tregua! —el de lentes encarnó una ceja—. Ya que nuestras vidas estarán trágicamente unidas para toda la vida, pienso que sería bueno, al menos, intentar ser amigos —Kei lo observó con detenimiento. Hasta hace unas horas lo creía un idiota. Ahora, tras lo dicho, lo creía un súper idiota—. ¿Qué dices?

—¿A esto le llamas negociar? Eres pésimo —la voluntad de Hinata se vuelve molestia, de nuevo, pero él es de las personas que no se rinden—. ¿Qué haces?

—Se me congela la cola así que dame un espacio.

—Debes estar bromeando.

—¡Hazte para allá, _Amarga_ shima!

¿Cómo podrían llevarse bien?

Tsukishima se lo pregunta las próximas horas en las que nota como a Hinata no parece importarle la incómoda posición para dormir. Esa de estar sentado a unos centímetros de él con la cara hundida entre sus piernas mientras babea. Lo analiza mientras suspira por vigésimotercera vez mientras ve la madera de las llamas de la chimenea consumirse.

El mundo en el que habitan es totalmente mágico como peligroso pero existen cosas que no había notado a pesar de tener cierta edad.

Como que es cierto que el fuego tiene vida y alma. Las cenizas aún rojizas que desprenden las llamas forman siluetas y bailan en frente de él y de un dormido Hinata. La mente es una poderosa arma, incluso más letal que sus afiladas garras.

 _—_ _¿Por qué usas lentes?_

Los ojos modorros de Kei se abren de manera estrepitosa, y las llamas en el hogar ya no existen.

El tono naranja de las paredes, ese que era producto por el fuego, tampoco existe más. En su lugar la madera parece que ha pasado por dolorosas temporadas y ha envejecido hasta verse verdosa. El tono azul de allá fuera ahora es gris y todo a su alrededor se ve deteriorado y sombrío. Sus garras están cubiertas de suciedad al igual que sus ropas. El cabello lo siente seco y lleno de costras y su cola está más encrespada que de costumbre.

Cierra los ojos rogando despertar y no responder a la pregunta que le ha hecho. No quiere ni siquiera verlo pues ya sabe cómo opera su mente cuando intenta jugar con él.

La razón por la que tiene esas marcadas ojeras desde los diez años.

 _No mires. No mires. No mires. ¡No mires!_

 _—_ _¿Siempre has estado así de solo? Qué patético._

La madre de Kei no hubiese querido dejar ir a su hijo menor esa noche sin antes decirle un par de cosas a Shoyou pues siempre hay uno o dos secretos tenebrosos en cada dos de diez gatos jóvenes. El Gran sabio de la montaña lo mencionó cuando vio nacer a Kei una noche en la que la Luna se había teñido de rojo.

 _Este niño es especial. Y como lo es necesita de alguien que también lo sea._

A Hinata lo conoce desde hace mucho tiempo. Desde antes que ese despistado lo mirase a él. Y a Kei siempre le llamó la atención lo feliz que se veía cuando jugaba con otros gatos. Con raspones o heridas menores, Hinata siempre brillaba en contra posición del Sol. Hubo una vez, incluso, que intentó hablarle, pero los niños también suelen ser crueles.

—No te le acerques. Dicen que tiene siete demonios durmiendo dentro de él.

Y Hinata, tan inocente, solo le miró con tristeza.

 _"_ _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me miraste así? ¿Por qué les creíste? ¿Por qué me miraste con lástima?"_

Por qué. Por qué. Por qué.

 _—_ _Patético, Tsukishima._

—¡¿Por qué?!

La madre de Kei no hubiese querido dejar ir a su hijo menor esa noche sin antes decirle un par de cosas a Shoyou.

—¡Tsukishima, detente!

Cuando Kei se encuentra en medio del mundo de sus pesadillas y del real, las cosas siempre salen mal.

 _"_ _¿Por qué nii-chan tiene esa cicatriz en la mejilla? ¿Peleaste con otro gato?"_

 _"_ _Sí, Kei. Fue con…otro gato"_

Cuando Hinata tira su cuerpo para atrás, lejos de las garras de Tsukishima, éste apenas logra tocarle el cabello y parte de la cola, arrancando un par de pelos en el proceso. Su espalda apenas toca unos segundos el piso de la madera antes de volver a moverse hacia un lado, dejando que las garras del mayor se incrusten solas en ésta. No entiende lo que sucede, no entiende porqué está atacándole, no entiende porque él no parece reconocerlo.

—¿Qué demonios…? —entonces un poco de lucidez se apodera de él recordando lo que la madre del rubio le dio antes de dejarlos solos.

Una _Ema_.

Hinata no quiso leerla pues se imaginaba que se trataban de buenos deseos viniendo de un familiar de tu pareja y por ese momento estaba más concentrado en mirar mal al rubio que en mirar a la mujer pero sí recuerda lo que le hubo dicho antes de entregársela.

 _"_ _Kei es especial, y sé que tú también lo eres, así que…cuida de él pero también cuida de ti. Especialmente de ti"_

Kei aún sigue luchando contra sus pesadillas y su mano atrapada entre la madera, y es cuando Hinata aprovecha para hurgar en su bolsillo y mirar la Ema.

Por supuesto no eran buenos deseos. Por supuesto que no lo eran. Nunca lo fueron.

Era una advertencia.

 _"_ _Kei tuvo siente vidas igual que tú. Pero no todas fueron de él. Kei tuvo siete almas que vivieron dentro de él"_

Kei logra liberarse pero a Hinata solo le toma medio segundo golpearlo con un trozo de leña a medio consumir en el rostro. Lo suficientemente fuerte para liberar a Kei se su pesadilla y devolverle a la realidad pero cuando el mayor parpadea, desorientado, Hinata no está. La puerta de la cabaña se golpea por el viento que traspasa a través de ella y solo hay una tormenta rugiendo allá afuera. No recuerda nada. No sabe que ha pasado. Solo ve que hay pelos de color anaranjado esparcidos por todos lados.

—No… —sale de su boca con miedo. ¿Dónde ésta? ¿A dónde se ha ido? ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho?

 _"_ _¿Podrías cuidar de Shoyou, Kei-kun?"_

Hurga en su bolsillo con la ansiedad depurándole por todos lados y encuentra la _Ema_ de la señora Hinata, esa que también él no leyó en el momento. Maldice cuando la lee, tirándola al suelo, cogiendo aire solo para salir corriendo en busca de ese idiota.

 _"_ _Shoyou solo cuenta con una vida restante, así que por favor…"_

 _—"_ _Por favor…"_

Desde épocas antiguas y en culturas ancestrales los gatos como ellos han sido íconos de divinidad y se les ha atribuido habilidades legendarias. Pero, la realidad es que si bien el gato es grácil en sus movimientos y puede caer sobre sus patas, esto no sucede siempre.

Esa analogía ahora se le hace tenebrosa. Siempre se le hizo ridícula más nunca pensó sobre ello ni porque a alguien se le había ocurrido lo de las siete vidas y los de las almas gemelas. Ahora lo entiende. Te unen desde temprana edad a alguien para cuidar esas vidas. Para evitar infortunios o desastres. Para evitar que la población joven disminuya y solo queden personas adultas.

" _—_ _¿Siempre has estado así de solo? Qué patético."_

En aquella pesadilla había sido Hinata quien se lo había dicho, y aquello le había hecho sentir desecho y verdaderamente solo. Siempre lo había estado pero dolía menos cuando lo veía a él jugar, reírse y saltar. Correr con alegría por sus tierras y las colinas. Salpicando a las piedras grises de agua cada que se bañaba en el río. Hacía de sus días un poco menos sombríos cuando lo veía reír.

Nunca se lo dijo.

Que pensaba mucho en él y que imaginaba que un día pudiera elegirlo.

¿Cómo podría?

Siendo él la persona menos sociable de todos.

¿Cómo podría decirle que estaba agradecido de que Akiteru hubiese cometido _"tal error_ " al unirlos?

—¡Hinata!

Su grito se oye por todo el bosque pero Hinata hace varios minutos que ha dejado de huir de él. Yace en el borde de un lago observando y haciendo comparaciones entre la Luna y Tsukishima. De pie con una parte de sus pies sumergidas en el agua. Puede soportarlo, piensa. El hecho de no huir del agua, y es cuando piensa que puede comparar eso con aceptar el peso de cuidar de alguien más. Pero no puede cuidarlo si no se cuida él mismo, y para esa tarea lo necesita a él.

A ese joven gato de pelaje rubio que tiene más demonios dentro de él que las vidas que se fueron escurriendo de las manos a Shoyou.

Recuerda cada una de sus muertes, y recuerda que en cada una no tuvo a nadie cerca. Esperaba que con el hecho de haber encontrado pareja pudiera tener a _alguien_ finalmente.

—Hinata.

El menor alza el rostro y detrás de Kei existe una Luna inmensa que le respalda. A él, en cambio, solo existe un lago en completa negrura.

—Ya recuerdo…

—No. No recuerdes nada. Solo déjame…

Hinata cierra los ojos, lamentándose pero también encontrándole gracia a todo eso. ¿Por qué los habrán elegido a ellos dos?

—Tu hermano no se equivocó, ¿cierto? —Kei engrandece los ojos y los recuerdos a su lado, esos que de algún modo se habían sellado en las memorias de ambos, emergen. Le golpean como haces de luz directo en los ojos. Brillan pero no lastiman. Hinata siempre fue para él como él siempre fue para Hinata. La prueba está en cada uno de sus demonios atrapados en esas siete vidas que ha recorrido y en las vidas que Shoyou ya no posee—. ¿Cuántas vidas en realidad te quedan, Tsukishima?

 _"_ _Kei tuvo siente vidas igual que tú. Pero no todas fueron de él. Kei tuvo siete almas que vivieron dentro suyo"_

—Una.

Hinata emboza una sonrisa entristecida y melancólica. La misma cantidad de vidas que a él le quedan.

Todo encaja.

—¿Qué dice tu nota? —Shoyou le muestra la Ema que le pertenece.

 _"_ _Shoyou solo cuenta con una vida restante, así que por favor…"_

—…haz que la última valga la pena.

En el último minuto Kei siempre ha querido salvarle pero sus almas negativas siempre han podido más que él arrebatándole las de Shoyou. A causa de eso es que deciden separarlos y borrar sus memorias a la edad de diez años a pesar de que se han pertenecido desde mucho antes, pero la separación nunca fue impedimento para que no pudieran mirarse durante los años en los que iban creciendo. Kei se preguntaba por qué le causaba tantos sentimientos el solo verlo, y Hinata también lo hacía al preguntarse porque su corazón se volvía inquieto cada que volteaba y chocaba su mirada con la de él.

—Entonces… ¿no vas a acercarte? —pregunta Hinata, extendiéndole una mano. Kei, de pronto, emula a un niño temeroso. Por supuesto que no quiere pues sabe que hacerlo significaría que volvería a ponerlo en riesgo. Niega —. No vas a herirme ¿sabes? Solo fue una pesadilla. Ya todos se han ido. La vida que te queda es la tuya.

—Prefiero no correr el riesgo —responde, manteniendo su distancia—. Solo déjame llevarte a casa —pide. En cambio Hinata retrae su mano.

—¿Llevarme a casa? —Tsukishima asiente—. ¿Qué hay del _"haz que valga la pena"?_

—La vida que te queda es más importante que mi deseo por pedirte que lo intentemos sin que corras riesgo a mi lado, Hinata.

—La vida que nos queda es ésta —rectifica Shoyou mientras avanza y sale del agua y Kei retrocede—. ¿Sabes? Me llamas idiota pero no hace falta ser un genio para darme cuenta por qué esto de las siete vidas aplica de manera diferente en nosotros.

—¿De qué hablas? —cuando Hinata está lo suficientemente cerca de él, toma su mano e instintivamente Kei esconde sus garras. Sus orejas caen y aunque intenta apartarlo, es la cola del más bajo la que evita que no lo haga, enredándose a la suya, haciendo que sus cuerpos se encuentren en un roce demasiado íntimo que supera cualquier abrazo que hubiesen deseado recordar.

—Si a ambos solos nos queda una vida de las siete con las que nacemos, ¿eso no significa que a pesar de todo, nuestros corazones aún se reconocen?

—No recordaba que fueras así de cursi —Hinata sonríe cuando lo oye. Ese humor ácido y el latido de su corazón salvaje cuando apoya su oído en su pecho.

—Entonces… ¿vas a besarme o voy a tener que hacerlo yo?

 _Kei tiene siete vidas que no son enteramente suyas._

 _Shoyou solo cuenta con una vida restante._

Esas eran advertencias que debían saberse con prontitud y que, seguramente, asustarían a cualquiera. Pero no a ellos. No a esos dos individuos que habían nacido bajo la misma Luna que ahora resplandece delineando sus siluetas. Que habían nacido para amarse no solo una, sino siete veces. Porque con una no les da, y porque de esa manera se sienten como si fueran un paso delante de todos.

Engañando a la realidad.

.

Fin.

* * *

 _A favor de la campaña_ _ **"Con voz y voto"**_ _. Porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo._

 _No me manoseen ;-;_

* * *

 ** _Notas:_**

 _ **Bueh, como dije arriba, espero que haya quedado decente y haya tenido la dosis suficiente de TsukiHina como para catalogarlo así. Fue un reto porque definitivamente no se me ocurría un carajo -cachetada, mala palabra- jajaja pero al final salió esto.**_

 ** _Si les gustó nos leemos en un review :)_**

 ** _Pronto actualizaré Wendigo._**

 ** _Besos!_**

 ** _Rooss-out!_**


End file.
